Losers
by Exces
Summary: Série d'OS Pré-Reichenbach Fall. La veille du suicide légendaire, Jim passa du temps à peaufiner son final, à y songer et à s'en extraire. Il pensa cent idées, se raconta de nouvelles histoires en attendant, donné insomniaque par l'excitation. A côté, Moran essaie de se faire une idée.
1. Onze

**Notes :** OH SHERLOCK FANDOM vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Je vous adore ! Épousez-moi tous ! J'étais si triste sans vous et vous partiez si loin... TW fandom est si triste à côté, si lugubre... Je veux retrouver la chaleur du foyer, rire avec vous, pleurer ! Oh, mes amours ! Vous ne m'avez pas oublié ?

* * *

**Foi cirrhosée**

Sébastien n'est tendre avec personne. Bosser pour quelqu'un, tuer un civil, trouver de la joie dans les larmes d'un enfant, il a ses obligations, ses gênes et ses plaisirs, mais personne ne le touche plus qu'il ne le faut. Il se mesure dans chaque émotion.

C'est probablement ce qui l'attache le plus à Jim. Quand l'un ferme toute porte à l'autre, eh bien, le second rit, il implose, il fait des jeux de mots et de têtes pour aller dans l'expansion que Moran ne tolérera jamais. En bons opposés, ils se détestent sur mille points mais n'ont de bons sentiments qu'entre eux. Ils ont une intimité miteuse, du moins elle existe et ne ment pas.

L'honnêteté, la modestie, le don et le partage sont, de bonne grâce, des credo très puritains. Ils ne jouent pas dans ce désordre sympathique. Pourtant... Ils sont capables de ça quand personne ne les regarde. Quand ils ne sont qu'à deux, dans un lit ou un fossé, ils abandonnent leurs petits airs de créatures rampantes et s'accordent des commodités, des faiblesses très humaines.

Le plan de ce soir est simple : une pièce, un lit, ce qui pourrait paraître une chambre a l'impersonnalité d'une morgue, ils sont allongés dans les draps d'un contexte mort. La vraie puissance du cadre sort des deux visages ruinés autour d'une bouteille de vin. Deux verres ont trempés la couette d'un bordeaux piqué d'orange.

« Encore un verre. »

Sébastien rechigne à l'ordre. Il n'est ni barman ni bon ami. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Jim boit autant. La journée n'a pas été plus extraordinaire que la veille, rien de grandiose, pas de trouble ou d'attentat. Pas de vague, de remous, de scandales. Le patron a le blues sous la peau ?

« Demain, je me grille la cervelle. Tu vas être triste, Seb ? »

Les poivrots émotifs ne sont pas du bon goût de Moran. Que cela vienne d'inconnus ou de Moriarty, ça reste du même ressort. Pas de compassion pour les soualards fuyants. Et puis, l'acte n'a pas de sens : se tuer ? En suicide prémédité ? Commis par un homme assez intelligent pour tenir tout le gouvernement en joue et déduire la couleur de leur papier Q au passage ? Peu plausible, quel gamin stupide.

Il n'empêche, il tiendrait bien le pari juste pour voir si Jim en est capable.

« Je suis sérieux. Je vais le faire. Ce ne sera pas du faux cette fois. Le sang sera rouge et tu vas chialer, je suis sûr. »

Le voilà qui cherche après l'attention.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Tu comptes tomber dans le pathétique de comptoir ? Sherlock te manque ? C'est une peine d'amour, c'est ça ?

– La ferme, Moran. Si je le dis, tu dois me croire. Tout ce que je dis doit être tenu comme vérité propre. Tu ferais mieux de m'en empêcher plutôt que de te moquer.

– Tu pourrais pas être aussi con. »

La réplique a été servie sur un ton de reproche. Il ne l'accuse pas de sa jugeote toute fraîche mais de sincèrement penser à se tuer. C'est d'un commun, d'un inutile ! Ils ont montés un business sublime ensembles ! Ce serait bête d'arrêter une vie qui compte _vraiment_.

« Je m'ennuie. Tout m'accable. Je lis de la poésie pour me battre le pouls. Je veux d'une mort qui bousille tout, au moins quelque chose se passera et je n'aurais plus à supporter tout ça.

– C'est quoi, tout ça ? Notre affaire ? Les milliers de cadavres ? T'as des états d'âme maintenant ?

– Non, non, mais on s'y habitue trop vite. Rien ne me distrait. Tous se ressemblent. Même le génie n'a pas su déjouer mon couronnement. »

Quel discours écœurant, quelle ingratitude, c'est d'un manque d'inspiration et d'une lâcheté ! Alors c'est ça, le dernier coup du roi ? Une grande mort dans l'âme ? Les draps sont jetés et Moran se vautre au sol. Il se relève pour le quitter.

« Je connais déjà le futur, autant me l'épargner. » Balance Monsieur Napoléon.

Sébastien ne veut pas voir ses images gâchées par des aveux. Il ne veut pas garder comme dernier cliché de Jim un homme vautré dans un lit, imbibé, pleurant sur son pauvre sort de petit homme. Il n'était pas censé valoir les autres ? Surpasser l'insupportable ? Jouer à la Faucheuse puis rigoler ?

« Tu fais preuve d'un égoïsme navrant.

– Tu t'habitueras à mon absence. Tu garderas en esprit l'impression de ma présence. Tu adoreras m'oublier.

– Tu déconnes, putain, c'est pas possible. »

C'est lorsque Moriarty ne rit pas que l'heure gagne en drame. Le grave est de mode, pour demain, le sacrifice sera donné. Il demeure quelques hésitations mais l'ordre a été clair : ce qui est dit par Jim devra être cru de ceux qui l'aiment.

Heureusement pour Moran qu'ils se tolèrent à peine.

**23 heures**

* * *

OH MON DIEU J'avais oublié quel délice c'était d'écrire sur eux, c'est tellement spontané et unique et fort ! Le MorMor m'avait tellement manqué. Et vous aussi. Des bisous !


	2. Minuit

**Notes** : Je sais pas si je tomberais dans le délire heure par heure, en tout cas ces ficlettes détendent bien les muscles. Ces deux gaillards sont pas prises de tête parce que lunatiques et instables, tout peut leur aller tant qu'on y met le bon ton. Est-ce que j'y arrive, c'est une excellente question, en tout cas je m'y remets et _ça soulage._

* * *

**00 : 00**

**Deux pairs d'yeux **

Minuit dégringole dans l'escalier. En une heure, Seb n'a trouvé ni le repos ni de réponse au drama de Jim. Il l'a laissé à son pittoresque apéro, écœuré pour un moment du personnage, pas certain encore de savoir poser les bonnes questions.

Sa chambrée collée à celle de l'autre, il peut entendre la respiration d'à côté. Il imagine se former dans les expirations de petits nuages enfumés éclairés par les phares. Il se plonge dans le cadre d'une exécution nocturne.

L'abattoir... Ce doit être là que Moriarty voulait en venir. Il n'a pas causé de suicide pour l'impressionner, il semble vouloir mener de front la campagne d'une mort en étalage. Probablement parle-il de Sherlock en disant _je_, peut-être qu'il a joué fin pour l'emmerder encore.

De suite, Moran retrouve le souffle léger. Le petit cinéma est tombé à l'eau et heureusement pour lui ! Il n'aurait pas tenu une nouvelle heure à battre ses draps. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas se prendre la tête avec les petits délires de Sir Cerveau, mais en toute confidence... Il a vraiment eu les boules de devoir admettre ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Des deux, il ne sait pas lequel supporte le moins d'être seul. Il n'y a pas de bonheur à s'entendre vivre, à se prendre dans la gueule des poussières et devoir se les traîner du revers de main. En tout cas, Seb aime avoir une présence dans le dos ou devant quoiqu'il advienne. Et si une cible se tient au chaud dans le viseur de son fusil, là encore il y a rencontre, alors il se sent bien.

Cette nuit n'est pas destinée au sommeil. Le noir est trop épais pour accueillir quoique ce soit : c'est une nuit de guerre où le noir décide des formes que prendra le futur ennemi.

Moran ne se raconte pas le sentiment comme ça mais le ressenti en est vif. Il a le cœur en rad, il a peur jusqu'aux couilles, pas besoin de se l'avouer pour avoir le goût au fond de la gorge. La mise en bouche du boss l'a foutu dans le mauvais état d'esprit.

Quand il franchit encore l'ouverture de sa pièce – chambre, morgue ou stand d'exécution – Jim balance des talons contre le parquet. Il a senti de nouveau de la compagnie et sourit. La fatigue est titanesque mais le besoin d'un public dévore au quadruple.

« Ne parle pas. » Ordonne-t-il gentiment. « Écoute ça pour moi. »

La supplique est agréable. Sébastien tombe sur le lit tâché et regarde le théâtre étendre ses pans juste pour lui. Quel matou privilégié... Quel veuf bien léché !

« Le noir roc courroucé que la bise le roule, »

La voix n'a pas de caractère défini, le drame n'en sort pas ni quoique ce soit du personnage. On l'a vidé de son timbre pour la rendre blanche et universel. Le ton de récitation a rarement été aussi magnifiquement ajusté.

Posé neutre et vierge de combats, Moriarty supposé pendu raconte la tombe d'un autre pour qu'on pardonne ses élans quant à la sienne. À moins qu'il ne cherche à trouver les bons mots pour que Moran sache lesquels utiliser quand le temps sera fait d'aller l'enterrer.

« Ne s'arrêtera ni sous de pieuses mains, tâtant sa ressemblance avec les maux humains... »

Une pause est permise peu avant le début du quatrième vers. Seb, oublieux des normes poétiques, pense qu'on en a fini de se payer sa tête.

Jim s'éloigne mais sa diction porte.

« Comme pour en bénir quelque funeste moule. »

Le sonnet n'en est qu'au premier quatrain écrit par Mallarmé un jour, suite à la mort d'un génie. Moriarty n'a pas envie de le finir, il laisse entamé l'hommage et la consolation. Qui sait ? Il a probablement oublié ce qu'il se passe après. Il ne doit pas se souvenir d'à qui on l'a destiné. Il n'y a que lui qui compte en cet instant, lui l'exécuteur, lui le décapité.

Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il essaie de dire. Quoiqu'il arrive demain, il sait bien que ces prochaines heures resteront gravées comme les plus importantes. Il a dans l'idée de broder un testament oral, puis d'ennuyer Moran, de s'y laisser prendre.

« Est-ce que c'est un sous-entendu dégueulasse ? » Se demande Moran, jouant une grimace.

« De quoi tu parles ?

– Moule, funeste._ Funeste moule_. C'est un aveu...?

– Mon Dieu, ce que tu es con ! »

Jim s'esclaffe aux larmes de sa sottise, il la trouve rafraîchissante et y boit à gorgées pleines, bien qu'une sensation de déjà-vu lui reglace vite les sangs. Merde, même les moqueries n'y font rien. Le gravissime l'a eu une heure de plus. Déjà deux qu'il craint l'aboutissement.

Faites que cette nuit soit courte, faites qu'à l'arrivée, il n'est plus peur. Il moisit dans un décor gris et l'inaction commence à engourdir ce qu'il fût pendant dix ans.

**Demain - 6**

* * *

Bisous, Le Jack. Ce chapitre est pour toi parce que tu sais quoi ? On est en avril et je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je t'adore, des bisous ! (des bisous aux autres aussi, faites passer le mot!)


	3. Une heure de la matinée

**Notes : **J'suis en pure humeur du je-suis-furieuse-tellement-je-suis-en-vrac-mais-j' aime-tellement-de-gens-que-je-voudrais-chanter. C'est un peu un mélange de_ je veux vivre mais en même temps non_. Ou plutôt je veux mais non. Juste, non. Je conseille de lire ça à voix haute avec un ton de barbarie, c'est ma-gi-que !

* * *

**01 heure de la matinée**

Suite à l'épisode poétique, l'ambiance maussade, béton de saveur, a coulé dans un blues langoureux. La scène a gagné en volutes de fatigue, le silence n'est plus attentif puisque nos deux anti-héros ont perdu leurs convictions de parler pour rien.

Ils se sont traînés dans la salle de bain. Jim s'en est fait couler un pour y boire son double expresso. Moran a le cul vissé dans le lavabo, pompant blondes et désespoir, donnant aux fumées de chaleur plus de consistance. L'espace est petit comme un cul de poule et le carrelage au mur est rose. Vieux rose mais brillant et le lino est gris sale. Ils sont passés de la dépression au réconfort sympathique, ses teintes sont ravissantes dans le reflet des pupilles.

Le néon dénature un peu le cadre en leur restituant leurs mauvais airs. Du moins, ils sont quasi collés sans rien se reprocher. Monsieur Napoléon fait la discussion car Seb est occupé à fumer. Il y donne toute son attention pour ne pas se poser sur le reste. Ses yeux se laissent aller à l'envie sur les membres qui glissent dans l'eau.

L'entrejambe se laisse si bien avoir qu'il fait rouler le mégot entre ses lèvres avec l'idée de mimer un suçon. Son inconscient est en premier plan dans cette pièce. C'est comme si en traversant la porte, il avait fait l'échange de conscience et que ses excitations, mises en second rôle, reprenaient leur pouvoir apaisant.

Il se sent droggy dans cette ambiance jacuzzi.

« Quand les saints marcheront sur la ville, je peux t'assurer qu'on les décapitera de peur. On n'a plus la même agressivité qu'au Moyen-Âge mais dans l'urgence... Quiconque se fera un plaisir de saigner du bon miraculeux. Les gens ont cru en Jésus afin d'avoir une excuse pour monter une belle exécution publique. Ils auraient pu au moins prévenir Marie. »

Ce type ne sait pas boire correctement. Il doit avoir un trou sous le menton. Claquer des dents. Détester tous les liquides. Il n'est pas possible d'en renverser toujours à côté comme ça. L'eau fumante est piquée de flasques marrons, l'odeur se répand mieux qu'un bâton d'encens.

« J'ai l'impression de toucher à la perfection, de n'être qu'à deux doigts d'y parvenir. Demain, je sais que de son choix, j'y arriverai, ou non. Ça ne durera pas longtemps – à peine quelques secondes – mais si ça arrive... Si ça arrive vraiment, Sébastien, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais de plus à faire. Si cela arrive vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je me doute que cela va me passer sous le nez... Ce con de frigidaire a la manie de me décevoir, dernièrement, son sentimentalisme est navrant. Mais si, si jamais il y arrive, tu imagines ? Tu ne me reverras probablement jamais plus. »

Et voilà l'abominable qui revient. Moran balance sa clope sous son cul, dans le siphon, pour prendre son visage dans ses mains. Poser une pression contre ses paupières empêchera de tomber dans le mélo. Il est si crevé qu'il sait qu'il pourrait pleurer si on le tente trop. Oui, oui ce n'est qu'un homme. Il aimerait bien que Moriarty ne le découvre jamais.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Ses mains couvrent l'émotion de sa voix.

« Eh bien, je pourrais en revenir changé.

– Plus besoin de moi, du coup ?

– C'est à peu près sûr.

– Donc demain, demain c'est un vrai adieu que tu vas me refiler ?

– Il faut croire. »

Ce sont leurs derniers moments ensembles. La réalisation rend tout tellement plus vrai, vif et écorchant. Chaque détail le dépouille d'un bout de peau : les gouttes séchées sur le miroir, les traces de dentifrice blanches écaillées comme du lait séché, le calcaire qui a revomit la couleur crème de la faïence, les cils longs de dix mètres qui font des bruits de ventilateurs quand ils battent nonchalamment, les petites veines éclatées qui rendent malades le plus beau, les cellules qui se régénèrent sur son grain de peau gras avec des pics de barbe dans le creux de ses joues affamées.

Jim à la loupe lui fait mal, il ne loupe pas son coup dans l'effet. Sébastien ne veut pas de ça, non.

« Je ne veux pas. »

M'en fous, mime la bouche de Moriarty. Il ne dit rien car il doit déjà le regretter.

Il se relève dans toute sa splendeur – maigre – faisant couler des trombes d'eau de bain partout – en cascades sur ses côtes visibles – puis attendant deux minutes que le plus gros s'en aille – et des indécences aqueuses se frottent contre ses fesses, ses bourses et sa queue.

Seb ne le désire plus puisqu'il le voit mort. Il aurait pu lui annoncer ça au dernier moment pour lui laisser l'occasion d'apprécier son souffle, pour lui faire l'amour puis la peau.

« Bouge ton fion de là, je dois me raser. »

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'habillera. Moran se lève, s'écroule sur le bord de la baignoire et s'allume une cigarette en ne manquant pas de se brûler les lèvres en tirant trop fort. Il tousse pour le trop plein de merde dans les poumons et là, il capte la compassion dans le regard du boss. Il le voit à micro vulnérable et _sincère_.

Ce revirement sent tellement la fin.

« T'es un putain d'enculé.

– En effet, un sodomite en bonne et due forme. »

Seb n'arrive pas à se dire ce qu'il attendait. C'est bien leur entente que de ne pas tomber dans le romantisme ou les rancœurs, leur relation privilégiée devait rester un bonus et se soustraire au besoin. Ils ne devaient pas se voir comme des nécessités ni comme des indispensables. Ce qui les liait était le salaire et un goût commun pour le mauvais goût.

Dans le présent, ça n'a plus de sens, tout ce qui était établi. Ça sonnait juste quand ils paraissaient immortels. Là, Jim dit qu'il va partir, que ce qu'il va advenir ne donnera pas lieu à de nouvelles aventures pour eux. Ce sera lui sans lui.

Bon, c'est la vie.

« Tire pas cette tête, Sébichou.

– Je m'y fais déjà.

– Tant mieux, tant mieux. C'est ta capacité d'adaptation qui me fait avoir confiance en toi. Je sais que tu rempliras ta mission qu'importe ce que je ferais. Tu feras le bon toutou et tu seras mignon.

– La ferme. »

Leurs regards se connectent sans réelle intention. L'un est barbouillé de mousse à raser, l'autre de cendre sur le pantalon. Monsieur boss tend sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de Seb : ses muscles, dans l'allongée, dévoilent des formes hors-norme, retournés en ondulation de serpent. Dans le coude et le poignet, deux grains de beauté. Sébastien ne veut retenir rien de tout ça, il ne veut pas, il ne veut rien de ce qu'il va arriver.

Le plus rationnel des psychopathes lui parle de destinée. C'est imbuvable.

Il se jette sur lui et l'enserre d'une poigne dure. Son bras autour de sa taille, brûlant sa peau à la base du cou avec sa blonde incandescente, la brûlure vient de toute part, elle est générale. Elle devient une émotion, un écho moral : je suis brûlure, brûlé de ton caprice.

Jim prend la clope pour y fumer. Il crache des dragons blancs, les yeux clos, la tête levée en extase. Il est bien contre un homme. Il est bien dans la seconde suspendue. Est-ce que la perfection qu'il se promet dans quelques heures durera comme ça, comme une éternité ?

**01 : 47**

* * *

J'adore le prénom Ramona. Désolée s'il y a des fautes, des incohérences. Je suis pourtant satisfaire d'à peu près la moitié des phrases. Faut pas se leurrer, je suis pas Flaubert ni Balzac ni Lucien ni Lévy. Je ne serais pas légendaire ou peut-être... dans l'esprit de ceux qui me préfèrent ? Je vous aime !


	4. Deux dédales deux secondes

**Notes : **La solitude est une malédiction à qui se le dit. C'est aussi une manière de vivre. Qui sait si on ne deviendra pas social avant. Qui fume à des amis, qui veut en a aussi. Je comprends pas les compliments mais je ne comprends pas non plus ceux qui ne disent rien. PARLEZ-MOI dites-moi ce qui ne va pas dans cette histoire ! (vous saviez que la productivité sauvegarde de la folie?)

* * *

**Deux heures dans les pommes**

Un drap de lumière ondule sur lui comme un honoré des dieux. Sa peau salée au soleil, nourrie du sable et des entailles épaisses, trouve des nuances oranges, rouges et d'Orient. Sébastien est un peu l'exportation exotique de Jim, sa possession toute étrangère : son joujou venu d'ailleurs pour poser des couleurs chaudes sur les dégradés de gris infiniment tristes de Londres.

Il a retiré tout vêtement après que sir Moriarty l'ait jeté dans l'eau pour rire. Il n'a pas pensé à se rhabiller non plus.

Les deux princes du mal se traînent à poil parce qu'à partir d'une certaine heure de la matinée, la matérialité perd de l'importance – qui viendrait sonner à leur porte à cette heure-ci ? Qui pourrait encore se mettre entre eux ?

Jim est sur le lit à lire un bouquin d'intello. Seb ne cherche pas à savoir de quoi cela parle, il est anéanti. Sorti de la salle d'eau, il a vu ses derniers espoirs crevés dans l'œuf. Tout le cinéma n'en était pas, le vilain a dit vrai, Moriarty ne lui a pas menti une seule fois. Il lui a clairement parlé de suicide et d'au revoir parce que_ cela va arriver_.

Il aimerait savourer pleinement ce qu'ils vivent mais, au final, que vivent-ils ? Partagent-ils quelque chose ?

Il lui semble qu'on lui arrache la seule chose qu'il ait jamais possédée. C'est con à dire, mais s'il a jamais été humain, ce fût pour Jimmy. Ses mauvaises humeurs, ses blagues et ses discours, il a tout accueilli avec appétit. Il sait tellement de choses de lui, il est pour sûr le seul qui le connaisse à peu près. Du moins, au niveau plan personnel... Le personnage qu'il met en scène pour Sherlock lui est insupportable. Bien sûr qu'il est mauvais et se prend pour un roi, mais il l'a vu détruit plusieurs fois et sait comment se goûtent ses larmes.

Il connaît le goût de ses dents, de sa langue, de son palais. Il sait ce que sa sueur porte comme message, il sait comment interpréter ses différentes excitations. Il connaît la texture de chaque part de sa peau, il sait son poil dru plus en bas qu'en haut.

Quand Moran relève les yeux de ses mains ouvertes aux paumes – il s'est coupé avec le rasoir quelques minutes plus tôt – Moriarty le regarde encore avec cette expression de sincérité cassée. Il n'exprime pas grand chose mais son regard dit ce qu'il faut. Il ne s'excusera pas et voudrait s'excuser de ça. Il n'a bizarrement pas envie de lui infliger ça ce soir. Mis au pied du mur, à la fin, la toute fin... Lui aussi peut sentir le feu à ses pieds. Il va disparaître comme un grand nom.

Tu te rends compte, voudrait-il dire, tu t'en rends compte que c'est fini ? Lui aussi aurait préféré que la réalisation se fasse au dernier moment. Seulement un génie a souvent le pouvoir de tout voir et de ça, pour une fois, il se serait passé.

Moran au sol qui le regarde a dans l'air une peine vraiment profonde. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger ça mais l'épargner ? Ah ça non.

« Pasolini aimait bien les jeunes garçons. De petits anges à disposition... Très grec dans l'approche. Personnellement, je les préfère mûrs mais dans l'idée, c'est un idéal très maladroit. »

Moran cible l'auteur du bouquin. Un italien ? Un pervers italien ? Il n'y a pas plus approprié que ça comme dernière lecture au condamné à mort ?

« Je me retrouve dans ses passions. Son cinéma m'a moins parlé que lui-même. Ce sont les hommes les plus intéressants, hein ? »

Sébastien ne sait pas s'il veut encore parler d'un autre. Par hommes, il veut dire humanité ou mâles ? Les femmes manquent à leur vie, ils les ont bien dénigrées mais les mères restent les plus importantes. Maman Moran manque à sa mémoire, souvent. Quand il a peur, il se recompose son visage, ses paroles. La terre ne parle pas mais les souvenirs le peuvent.

Il dit d'un ton chargé :

« Sherlock est intéressant, pas moi ni John ni aucun autre. Te sacrifier pour lui, ça me fait une belle jambe. »

L'atmosphère change d'un revers de main. Jim lui balance une gifle et le son, quasi en écho dans l'air, donne à la mélancolie une plus vive teinte : la haine monte. Les demis-mots sont finis.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ?! »

Mais jouer à quoi ? Il n'a dit que la vérité !

Sébastien lui rend le coup dans les côtes, ne pouvant se résoudre à marquer son visage rasé – c'est son gagne-pain et sa fierté – alors il enchaîne les poings sur la poitrine, il tambourine plus que ne troue mais la violence fait mal à l'esprit : voilà qu'ils se séparent au corps aussi.

Jim crie, il balance des mots en vrac avec une puissance d'opéra, il devient sauvage, instoppable, gesticulant comme un primate, mordant la peau, crachant sur les plaies, les yeux exorbités pris d'une rage sans réel motif. C'était le mot de trop, le trop plein.

Ils atteignent leurs limites. Le pic de pathétisme est atteint. Ils ont quoi à perdre ? Quoi ? Ils sont tous les deux terrorisés, excités et confondus.

Ils veulent se ressentir une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Je t'en veux » Avoue l'un. « Je te veux » Répond l'autre.

Ils leur restent si peu de temps, si peu de temps d'action, si peu de capacités. Ils ont programmés ensemble le grand final, l'ultime saut du gracié mais ils semblent le regretter maintenant. L'avenir planifié est trop définitif pour qu'ils s'y complaisent. C'est la fin, la fin, la fin d'eux.

La bataille tombe, sans surprise, dans l'aveu. Les murs deviennent des lits soumis à leurs balbutiements, dis-moi oui, dis-moi non, qu'importe tant que je te sente contre moi _battre de vie._

Vous vous rendez compte, n'avoir que quelques heures pour dire au revoir au Seigneur ? Plus tard, pour repousser les nanas, Seb dira : « Je suis Jimophile, je suis pédé, je suis foutu. » et Jim, soit mort soit exilé et seul, ne dira peut-être plus rien, il cherchera autre chose, l'ayant déjà oublié. C'est ça leur avenir commun, c'est comprendre qu'ils s'aiment tout pareil mais autrement.

C'est fini, chouine Jimmy. C'est fini mais pas pour toi, rends-moi fier.

Maintenant, Seb chouine aussi.

« Promets-moi que tu feras tout pour t'en sortir, que tu fuiras l'ennemi.

– Je suis pas assez con pour me laisser pourrir, tu m'en voudrais trop.

– C'est vrai, ça me ferait honte. »

Jim lèche le visage de Seb, appuyant peu le geste, peut-être effrayé qu'il s'en aille s'il en fait encore trop. Moran, prit entre lui et la cloison, laisse ses bras ballants et colle son torse contre le sien, recouvrant de sa peau celle de l'autre, adhérant à son odeur et le moelleux de ses muscles, passant sous ses os pour fleurir ses organes.

« J'aurais dû te tuer la première fois, pas t'embaucher, te laisser dans ta dépression. »

Sébastien glisse une main sur son nombril, sentant la pulsation de leurs deux sangs battre à parties inégales. Il le sent _enfin_ contre lui. Il veut à tout prix se sortir de la tête cette vision de lui, en cadavre, souriant. Sa réponse arrive :

« J'aurais toujours été plus heureux qu'avec toi, bordel.

– Je devrais te tuer maintenant.

– Va-y connard, va-y si tu oses. »

Il faut poser sur l'échange un ton vulnérable car ils abandonnent de se blesser. S'ils se menacent, c'est seulement par habitude, pour se tenir aux chauds. Les pires choses sont dites à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, dans le plaisir, le besoin et l'avide désir de se consumer.

La brûlure devient feu de forêt, les membres bouillants laissent des marques rouges, les ongles grattent jusqu'au sang pour déterrer des richesses. Ils se boivent, se mangent, s'adorent et s'idolent. Ils se pratiquent une prière physique par l'immolation humaine, le vin brûlant sur leurs lèvres est en fer et leurs yeux sont incapables de se séparer.

Les mots sont des barrières qu'ils ne peuvent plus se poser. Les minutes passent trop vite et leurs gestes, empressés, témoignent de combien ils auraient dû mieux s'aimer avant.

C'est trop tard pour eux. Ils se sont faits avoir.

L'haleine, bout d'allumette, dessine sur les joues de Seb des cercles carmins. Il veut finir rouge de feu, de flamme et de haine. C'est ainsi que Moriarty laissera sa signature sur lui, son empreinte. Son identité toute entière empestera de lui pour au moins deux jours. Quand il portera ses mains à son nez, il le ressentira à nouveau et il lui manquera. Il s'y attend, il le prévoit.

Il sait à l'avance que l'Enfer c'est l'absence.


	5. L'heure du parfait

**Notes** : On ne devrait être que satisfait de son boulot. Ni être fier ni être honteux, juste se sentir complet. Bien fini, donné dans le bon sens de la vie. La satisfaction m'échappe et cela m'attriste...

* * *

_« Mets ton front sur mon front et ta main dans ma main,  
Et fais-moi des serments que tu rompras demain,  
Et pleurons jusqu'au jour, ô fougueuse ! »_

Poèmes saturniens, Verlaine

* * *

Ô fougueux, pensait Jimmy. J'aurais aimé être plus clément parfois. Il le méritait, sa loyauté et sa verve m'ont souvent sauvé du mal de soi. C'est terrifiant de se l'avouer car je n'ai plus le temps de changer : je mourrai salop et on ne m'oubliera jamais. Mais si Seb y arrivait ?

Ledit Sébastien, tendrement englué à ses gestes, calquant ses expirations, buvant son odeur, ne pense pas ainsi, son corps en action lui offrant de soulager un petit peu la soif et l'anémie de l'autre. Tout sera fini si vite, tout lui sera arraché, alors il doit combattre jusqu'au jour, il doit rester debout et grignoter les restes.

Il dévora tout quoiqu'on en dise. Maintenant conscient de la mort, il n'a pas grande limite à se donner encore.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » Cela fait une demie-heure qu'aucune voix n'a lapé l'espace. Entendre de nouveau le timbre pure de Jim, l'entendre une nouvelle fois, fait bouger son corps d'une seule vague. Seb craint le manque comme la peste.

« Tu ne peux pas arriver bourré au grand final.

– Je me sens d'humeur à prendre le risque.

– Tu n'arriveras pas à parler, t'es bourrin quand tu bois.

– Très bien. » Il se soustrait à ses attentions et à son regard : dès qu'il sort du champ de vision de Moran, lui prend peur jusqu'au fond des couilles, il se dilate sous les coups de l'agonie. Il doit le voir, le sentir, il- où est-il ?

« Laisse-moi seul. »

Oh non, non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, il ne va pas plier, il n'en a rien à foutre de sa volonté, c'est lui qui décidera de ses dernières !

« Jim. »

Il balance la tête de gauche à droite, loin de lui, à des mètres, collé au mur d'en face, craignant peut-être le feu au final. Moriarty n'est toujours pas prêt à la romance, même sur la fin. C'est fou comme ça brise le cœur du petit Sébastien.

« Jimmy. » Supplie-t-il.

Si sa voix a pour ordinaire des éclats métalliques et peu de sympathie, ici il la coule en caramel, en prière sucrée, agenouillée sous ses oreilles, tout entier dans la demande.

« James. » Finit-il, et c'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Casse-toi, tu m'étouffes ! Je voulais pas te voir à cause de ça ! Tu me rends faible ! Bonjour le suicide miteux que j'aurais avec toi ! »

Sébastien le serre à la gorge. Sa prise est vissée comme ses yeux, il le tient tout d'un bloc. Sur ses traits se décomposent l'espoir et la confiance. Les frontières sont traversées trop rapidement et lorsqu'il abandonne de le toucher, de le rattraper, de croire en lui, il sort de la chambre en jurant.

Voilà Jimmy seul, encore. Pourquoi s'habituer au traitement qu'il promet aux autres ? Dans la mort, on ne ressent rien ni personne.

**XZX**

Ils se sont retrouvés sur le toit. Sébastien est brisé, il ne se donne la peine ni de se construire une identité ni de rencontrer les yeux de Moriarty. Ils se sont rompus, c'est la fin. Jimmy a voulu qu'ils se lâchent avant, c'est lui le lâche, l'esclave de son propre ego.

S'il avait écouté Seb, il aurait pu se coucher sur les bonnes idées.

La nuit ne fait pas grand monde, la vie sous des couettes ne connait rien de ses couleurs et le vent, disparu, semble avoir emporté avec lui tout murmure. Le vide est en deuil sur leurs têtes.

Le bleu de la nuit est orange, gris, incendie, reflet des lumières de la ville. Les points jaunes sur l'horizon et en bas des rues, posés en observateurs, ne combattent ni n'accompagnent le gris : ce sont des pairs de regards qui surveillent le noir.

Sur le toit, pour ce qu'on voit, Moran crache dans le vide. Il le fait souvent. Jimmy, à dix mètres de lui, le regarde balancer sur le bord, plus accroché à rien, se projetant dans la scène de demain. Ils se jouent une répétition pour être sûrs que rien ne capote. Ils n'auront qu'une chance – plus entre eux, hélas.

Aucun musique d'ambiance. Seb a les deux mains tendues au ciel, son dos en cambrure l'approche de la chute à chaque respiration. Il embrasse l'atmosphère entière et Jim retient son souffle. Il n'en a pas conscience, pas plus qu'il ne se voit avancer et tenter de s'accrocher à lui.

« Moran, pour ce que j'ai dit, tu sais comment je suis...

– M'en fous. J'ai toujours aimé mes nanas un peu timbrées. »

La réplique empêche Moriarty d'avancer. Il ne veut pas se laisser être aussi pitoyable, il a des limites et il en a trop oubliées pour que cela se permette.

Il tourne le dos à Sébastien en balbutiant, tous pleurs. Il tremble, il dit :

« J'ai peur. »

Seb répète qu'il s'en fout. « Il était temps que notre collaboration prenne fin. J'ai jamais rien senti de bon chez toi, jamais eu de maison. Que tu meurs, je m'en fous. Je m'y fais déjà, tu ne me rends pas triste. Tu me rends ma liberté. »

Les coups reviennent à la saignée. Y'a-t-il une fin où ils se pardonnent ? Jim, ô Jim l'insulte avec acharnement, il veut lui apprendre à le respecter et fermer sa gueule, ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre de tout manière, un peu de laisser aller ne veut rien dire !

Il veut le tuer, le voir sauter. Quand il se retourne, Sébastien n'est pas là : il l'a déjà fait.

**3 : 00**

* * *

Désolée, c'est putain de dépressif... J'suis vraiment désolée.


	6. 3

**Notes **: Les exams sont des monstres, les gens sont des monstres, l'anxiété et la paresse sont des monstres, oh ! Monde DE MERDE ! Je rajoute quelques mots ici pour que le compte du chapitre dépasse les mille mots oh oh oh

* * *

**La corde**

Ses mains font des reptiles dans le ras de ses cheveux, progressant en petites caresses pour soulager la fièvre et l'apaiser. Le toucher est doux, le plus tendre de toute une vie, et pour une fois il n'est pas indisposé qu'on l'alite. Le trouble dans son corps lui brouille encore les yeux.

« Tu avais sauté après un discours accusateur. Tu m'as dit que me savoir crevé te rendrait libre. Que je te rendais malheureux, que tu aimais tes filles folles. Tu avais un ton pédant et tu me détestais. Je te disais que j'avais peur et tu sautais. »

Les attentions gagnent en dureté pour appuyer sur la douleur, pour l'effacer et passer à autre chose. Un vilain rêve les avait traînés dans le couloir. Comme s'ils pouvaient se donner la mort aussi facilement !

« Tu peux pas m'en vouloir de ce que ton inconscient me fait dire. C'est toi qui m'a jeté. Drôle que t'aies des remords, pour changer.

– La ferme. » _J'étais dévasté._

Jim en éponge dramatique a laissé tomber sa tête dans les jambes de Seb qui, en sauveur, l'a sorti de son mauvais rêve en lui amenant une nouvelle bouteille de rouge. Quand en le sortant de son état, il lui a jeté des accusations au bec, il a nié mais n'a rien dit, pas d'humeur à le bouder : qu'il se mette à lui couper les membres ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

Sébastien n'est pas un gaspilleur de temps. Il connait la valeur des choses puisque des deux, il est le seul à n'avoir vécu qu'aux travers des autres.

« Tu as toujours peur ? »

L'alcool est mis de côté, plus grisant pour un sou à côté des grandes perspectives d'amour, de guerre et d'agonie. Tout est fade quand on y pense. Les murs se retournent sur eux-même, collés-serrés, offrant peu de place aux corps au milieu qui les gênent mais qu'ils ne peuvent écraser. Les nuances de gris sur les lèvres beiges retire un peu du drame pour donner de l'élégance à leurs postures Film Noir.

Dans le silence, les confessions devenues risibles, les amours dérisoires, leur bonheur commun obsolète, dans ce silence d'entre-monde, ils s'alanguissent dans une projection de mini-purgatoire.

Ils se donnent à la vue comme deux figures posées sur un tableau Renaissance, les attitudes peu naturelles, quasi flottantes, avec des émotions indescriptibles sur le visage, ne regardant qu'ailleurs, loin d'ici, _à la vérité des mondes immobiles_.

Plus ils avancent dans l'idée, plus ils sont en dehors de la réalité. La nuit en profondeur dévoile des sentiments et des images qui ne sont pas du quotidien ni de notre monde. À chaque bord du corridor, le noir les plonge dans l'immuable.

On ne devrait pas craindre ce qu'on ne connaît pas.

Dans l'Odyssée, Jim est un Poséidon coupable, mais il a parcouru des exploits comme Ulysse, et on l'a souvent attendu, derrière, parce qu'il ne se retourne pas. Seb, mi-Cyclope mi-Pénélope, prend des forces du mal et de la loyauté, prenant différents visages pour une personnalité peu qualifiable. Il vit de cruauté par bon sens et dans le bon sens des choses : il a des qualités de John Watson et au final, peu de fourberie.

Oh, si au moins ils pouvaient être des héros de foire, des gars de récit épique... Si le présent pouvait être plus glorieux. Ils ne connaissent pas les problèmes liés à la dépression morale d'un boulot merdique et peu gratifiant, ils ne connaissent pas les soucis de dettes ou de déception personnelle : pourtant, ils sont là, en épave, pas meilleurs que ceux qui finissent au bar, pas mieux que ceux qui pleurent et regrettent.

Ils ont tellement fui les standards humains qu'ils sont retombés dedans complètement. Pas une partie d'eux n'est pas inutilement fatiguée et insatisfaite.

L'acceptation joue un revers de décor inattendu.

Révoltez ! La révolution ! Poésie !

Mais non, ils sont démunis, il n'est même pas quatre heures et la lumière est éteinte, la nuit est si enveloppante autour d'eux qu'ils sombrent sans dormir dans une torture infinie. L'enfer est fait de ça, ils goûtent à leur propre recette.

« Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ça tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas que tu aies la moindre vue sur moi. Je veux qu'un contact te tienne au courant de la situation et tu agiras en conséquence. J'aurais mon public, j'aurais Sherlock.

– Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

– J'ai eu un aperçu du négatif. Je ne veux pas que tu te retournes sur mon cadavre. Je veux qu'en te retournant, tu vois un mur, une fenêtre, quiconque qui te plaira. Tu dois garder une porte ouverte pour avancer. Si tu me vois faire ça, on sera tous foutus. »

L'air fait une mélasse qui unit leurs souffles. Chaque action est minime pour ne froisser rien de plus, pour garder le peu d'eux sauf.

« J'ai peur. »

Le baiser que Sébastien impose sur sa bouche est si plein et appuyé qu'il dit ce qu'il faut. Une nouvelle fois, Jim est tout pleurs.

Âcre, il mord à pleines dents les lèvres qui le recensent.

**3 : 33**

* * *

Y'a un peu beaucoup une référence à **On ne commande pas aux poètes** dans ce chapitre (c'est surtout pour toi Michigan, parce qu'on veut toutes les deux que ça se finisse comme ça) alors du coup... Seb ne verra pas le boss se jeter une balle mais il pètera les plombs quand même. C'est mon idée du canon. Des explosions partout.


	7. Por Four

**Notes **: Si la démotivation est un pas dans la tombe, je jump tête la première dans le trou. Si le morbide est de mode, je suis une fashionista. Je vais écrire un manifeste d'ici peu, j'espère que j'aurais écrit un deuxième roman d'ici la fin de l'été. Quoiqu'on en dise, le médiocre est de saison, en tout cas dans mes airs. _Oh, et puis non, mes amis, soyons plus confiants dans notre descente aimable aux enfers._

**La fratrie homicide : anthologie**

La famille Moran compta trois fils et une mère. Si l'esprit militaire a été implanté jusque dans les soupes, c'est que le père, autoritaire, les bassinait de ses épopées de guerre et n'avait pas donné de place à la croissance de sa femme. Devenue bonne puis mère, du moins elle se réjouit quand le papa cassa sa pipe et elle se permit de reprendre l'éducation de ses garçons.

Elle réussit à en sauver deux des champs de bataille. Le service militaire n'était plus obligatoire et elle se flatta de les voir entamer des études et ramener des filles. Deux furent des réussites brillantes : en face, Sébastien baissait la tête en polissant ses bottes. On lui fit sentir qu'il était une erreur du passé à poursuivre les idéaux de son père.

Sa mère lui dit : « Si tu deviens soldat, perds-toi où que tu ailles et ne reviens pas. Et si tu nous reviens, abandonne tout ça et range-toi comme un homme moderne. » Moderne ? Car la guerre est démodée ?

Hélas, aujourd'hui, il n'y a que les losers et les paumés qui revêtent l'uniforme. Les enfants de l'ordre, les avides de conquêtes, les héros en devenir : en tout cas, on ne se félicite plus d'avoir un môme embrigadé. On en parle comme ça, dans le vent, autour d'un thé.

Sébastien était le dernier des trois. Il connut peu de temps son père et sa mère le mit assez vite de côté. Les deux bords des parents l'ont laissé à son sort alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Alors il a accepté sa place et depuis joue quitte ou double à chaque fois. Quitte, tu meurs, double, tu tues.

À force de vouloir prouver sa valeur dans le sang, il ne trouva plus d'autre couleur qui lui redonna le sourire. L'adrénaline remplaça les rondeurs des jupes maternelles et les femmes, en objets de collection, n'arrivèrent même plus à lui faire dresser le bâton. Il n'y avait que pris entre les feux qu'il sentait le plaisir le définir, il n'y avait qu'entre les corps qu'il riait de bon cœur.

Son comportement fût vite remarqué. Renvoyé pour troubles mentaux, on le rebalança dans un Londres _moderne_ et infect avec la même Reine frigide et les mêmes passants. Il ne chercha pas à se remettre en question ou à quémander de l'affection chez les autres de son sang. Il vécut très mal de se retrouver avec lui-même.

Les massacres lui manquaient. Moriarty lui rendit tout au centuple quand ils se trouvèrent enfin.

Vous savez quoi ? Jim a un goût terrible pour les pornos. Loin de s'y divertir, ça le captive, c'est dans ses yeux un documentaire de décennies sur comment fonctionnent les gens qu'ils sacrifient. Depuis tout gamin il en a fait office de passion, savourant l'amateurisme comme les grands jeux d'acteurs, ainsi il n'allait pas au ciné voir des blockbusters mais avait une carte fidélité chez le loueur de cassettes VHS.

Avec l'arrivée d'internet, grand damne s'abattit sur le marché de ses amours et c'est dans ces eaux-là qu'il commença à tourner ses propres pornos.

Déjà belle figure dans le mauvais milieu, boss d'une jolie unité de braqueurs et papa de cent méfaits, il occupait son temps libre et ses week-ends à s'improviser réalisateur. Il balançait entre érotisme et expérimental, prenant ses acteurs pour leurs spécificités plutôt que leur physique, il tournait selon l'humeur, sans script, inspirait par l'air et les beuveries avec des scénarios bien trop alambiqués pour l'esprit du public. Lui faisait des déclarations d'amour au genre : je t'aime pornographie, purifie-moi. Il faisait ça avec beaucoup d'innocence car sa dévotion était sincère. Il prenait tout ça au sérieux, voyant ses films comme des œuvres.

C'est pas qu'il se fit un nom dans le monde vidéo ni qu'il se trouva des fans. Il se sauvait de l'ennui avec ça. Il n'avait pas un don, mais en un sens ce loisir affecta ses crimes en y plaçant le goût de l'art, il se permit plus de fantaisies, il apprit à manipuler et se servir des autres pour de plus grands buts.

Son appétit des grandes scènes affecta sa manière d'être un monstre et le sublima. Le rendit plus dur mais aussi plus grand.

Comme tout, il finit par se lasser de faire du cul à la chaîne. Du moins, il garda un bout de l'idée en n'embauchant plus ses gars que sur leurs aptitudes sexuelles. Il ne voulait plus de soldats frigides, précoces, il lui fallait des hommes solides et langoureux, il voulait de ceux qui tiennent longtemps et sur la durée, il voulait de ceux qui jouissent beaucoup et sont cruels.

Il rencontra Seb sans pantalon. Depuis c'est le paradis, n'est-ce-pas ? Et quoiqu'il en dise, il n'a jamais regretté son choix, amouraché comme un môme de son_ Action Man_ articulé.

Pour Moran, c'est la même chose. L'intimité forcée dès le début lui a appris à être performant sur tous les points. Il s'est senti utile jusqu'au bout, désiré.

L'avorté trouva maison chez l'ogre. Ils revisitent La Belle et la Bête, candides comme des héros Disney. Là, tout de suite, ils se redécouvrent autour d'un thé dans la cuisine : la lumière est blanche, l'humeur avec, et le gris est une nuance du passé, et le bordeaux n'est plus un vin mais le peuple dans leurs veines.

« J'ai au moins tourné quarante films.

– Tu les as tous vendus ?

– Mis sur le web, moins cher en gros. Je mate plus la progression depuis mais j'ai déjà retrouvé quelques uns de mes boulots sur des sites populaires. J'avais vraiment un truc pour les orgies, c'était tellement...créatif. Je voyais ça comme la seule façon de supporter les gens. J'adorais mes acteurs. Oh, Seb... Si j'avais ma caméra sous la main, je te ferai tourner dans ma dernière production ! »

Moran rigole. Il rigole à en cracher dans sa tasse, à s'en renverser sur la table et à battre le bois comme un dément. Il est fou de ce gars, fan et amant et tout ce qu'il veut. L'attente et la pression le rendent fou et tout est prétexte à lâcher un rire nerveux.

Jim déteste ses rires nerveux. Il déteste ses sourires cassés, ses sourires ouverts, il n'aime pas le voir chialer ni faire des aveux, il déteste le voir dans cet état. Il lui dit :

« Calme-toi, c'est gênant putain. T'es lourd à la fin !

– Je sais, je sais, arrête-moi pour voir. »

Jim lui pilonne les mains avec sa cuillère. Moran piaffe moins mais se fout de lui quand même. Là, il lui vient une pensée folle, du genre qu'on a que lorsqu'on sent que plus rien n'a de sens :

« On peut toujours tourner avec mon portable. C'est pas de la merde l'objectif, on peut tenter. »

Il est quatre heures du mat, l'heure unique et célèbre pour ses plus grandes fantaisies. Les coucheries sont de cette heure, les amitiés aussi, les inventions révolutionnaires et les gâteries intimes. Quatre heures, c'est l'heure du goûter : quatre heures, c'est l'heure de se faire plaisir.

La peur envahissant tous les tissus, Sébastien est prêt à n'importe quoi pour oublier encore un peu, il tire sur le cordon parce qu'il se trouve un talent fou dans le pouvoir de négation. Pas moyen qu'il lâche quoique ce soit, qu'il redevienne minable.

Jim aime le porno et il aime Seb, voilà qui s'accorde à merveille.

À cent bornes, mama Moran se retourne entre ses quatre planches. Heureusement qu'on l'a tuée avant qu'elle n'apprenne que son cadet est resté soldat puis pédé.

_**Oh**_

* * *

J'espère que quelqu'un se rappelle de _Barbares._ Dedans, j'ai dit que Moran avait dû se branler pour être engagé par Moriarty. Ouais, ce chapitre est spécial, disons que c'est un épisode spécial Noël !


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes** : _La douceur pour tous_. Plus j'avance dans cette histoire, plus le sujet s'assombrit et plus les personnages s'ouvrent en misère. Je ne sais pas écrire des personnes, que des personnages trop mal foutus pour vous attendrir. Je sais pas, je désespère à écrire de vrais méchants et de vrais bonheurs. _The Devil is in the detail. _Qui sait si je n'ai pas réussi mon pari quelque part, mon pari de raconter des choses intéressantes.

_**Mon plaisir se moque**_

« Je ne sais pas faire l'amour. »

À peine les mots servent vicieusement le sujet, à peine Seb se jette sur l'autre pour le faire taire. Il n'est plus le temps des confessions ou des remises en question, pas moyen qu'à l'aurore de son décès, il admette ne pas être parfait.

Moriarty est un être de cristal, il est né du nectar des anges et ses desseins sont les bons. L'amour, aux chiottes, comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça pour bien se tenir !

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, comment ça fonctionne. J'aime les gens que je tue. C'est ça l'amour, hein ?

– Je sais pas, on s'en fout là.

– Non, c'est le juste moment. Seb, tu as connu ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Les déceptions amoureuses, les vraies romances ? C'était ton genre, non ?

– ...oui. » Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est franc. Le simple fait que la discussion s'allonge l'insupporte. Il n'est pas là pour ça. Il ne navigue pas deux eaux contre un bassin pour s'entendre dire que oui, l'amour c'est autre chose qu'eux, qu'ils ne font pas les bonnes choses de la bonne manière. Il veut ressentir au plus profond de ses tripes ce qui le définit. Les mots ne savent plus rien dire, Shakespeare est mort il y a des siècles. Au présent, l'important est l'action. Parler est le piège du lâche.

« Raconte-moi ce que j'ai manqué.

– Tu n'as rien manqué, je te jure. Bon sang, pourquoi tu te sens d'humeur à parler ?

– Quand je ne serai plus là, c'est mon silence qui te tuera. Je te fais une fleur en continuant d'aligner les idées. »

Moran l'allonge sur la table d'une main plus robuste qu'aucune de celles d'Ulysse. Son regard est un affront à la solennité de l'instant, il est acteur de la colère et de la déception, tout bon sentiment est à la poubelle, chaque nouvelle bouffée est un nouveau pas dans le mauvais esprit. Tout est faux, tout est empressé, il leur reste deux heures ! Deux micro-secondes d'heures ! Est-ce qu'on peut refaire le monde en deux heures ? Est-ce que deux heures suffisent à se remettre d'une perte ?

« Si tu ne la fermes pas, Jim, ô si tu me casses encore les couilles, je vais crever ton Holmes dans la minute.

– Te gêne pas, 'm'enl'vera une épine du pied.

– Je sais pas pourquoi je t'écoute, pourquoi je fais comme tu dis. J'suis sur le point de perdre le mec le plus important du monde et je vais laisser le temps me niquer. Tu veux savoir c'est quoi l'amour ? Va ouvrir un petit Robert. Tu sais que je sais rien. Pourquoi tu continues de me torturer ? Tu crois pas qu'on a déjà atteint un point sans pic ? »

Sur la commode de la cuisine, second meuble de la pièce, collé au frigidaire, repose le portable en mode vidéo. Ils ne font plus des blagues ou de fausses idées, tout ce qui est dit est vrai. Jimmy a de nouveau le regard humide mais son air est vilain, méchant comme tous les jours. Il devient salop aussi, plus patient, tendre pour rien ni personne. Il dit :

« Inclination envers une personne, le plus souvent à caractère passionnel, fondé sur l'instinct sexuel, mais entraînant des comportements variés. Faire l'amour : avoir des relations sexuelles. Vulgaire : baiser.

– T'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me cracher la définition ?

– Mais pourquoi tu te fous en vrac contre moi ?!

– Parce que c'est toi le beau sacrifié ! L'élu, le fils du dieu ! Tu t'es cru pour Jésus ou quoi ? Tu pouvais pas rester à côté, non, il a fallu que tu restes bien collé à ce cul serré ! J'espère que ça en valait le coup. J'espère qu'il sera joli quand il sera la dernière chose que tu verras à jamais. »

Moriarty, l'exécuté H-2, fait mine de s'amuser. L'absurde est un beau final de vie. Il y répond par :

« Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

– Mais la ferme pour changer.

– Tu vas gâcher nos derniers moments ? C'est mesquin, Seb, même pour moi.

– C'est toi qui gâche tout. Juste au dernier moment, juste... » Sa moue s'anime de crispations violentes, il s'écœure de définir l'innommable. Ils en viennent aux derniers mots. Les derniers mots les plus importants de sa vie : il n'est pas prêt à les entendre !

« ...il faut que tu fasses tes caprices alors que tout ce que je voudrais dans le monde entier, c'est que cette nuit n'ait pas avancé d'un pet et qu'on soit encore vingt-heures. Tu me fais des scènes, tu fais le pitre alors qu'on devrait chialer nos yeux tellement on est foutus. On se retrouve tellement comme des cons qu'on pense même plus à gagner. Depuis des heures, tu me jures ta mort. »

Il ne le touche plus, faute de le briser. Jim, de tout son long sur la table, ondule sous le discours, imperméable, son regard faisant des rondes sur le plafond. Combien de gens sont morts avec un plafond sous les yeux ? Il est sauf de ça, au moins. Il aura grande vue sur le ciel quand son crâne s'ouvrira comme un cœur à toute la ville.

Il adore Londres. Son corps servira de chair au béton de ses bâtisses.

« Quand tu dis que tu sais pas faire l'amour, tu parles de cul ?

– Non. Oui. Enfin, le cul, c'est comme des champignons, ça se cueille dans les bons coins. L'amour est un concept de bas peuple que tu me fais interroger. Je voudrais bien t'aimer pour ces deux dernières heures. Tu le mérites.

– C'est la prime de Noël ?

– Plutôt comme un testament oral. »

On s'en tendrait les bras tellement que c'est prenant mais ces deux cons ont des ego de Big Ben. Même sur son lit de mort – une table – Jim reste froid tant qu'on ne le loue pas. Seb, à son chevet – par terre – veut lui tendre les lèvres mais... Merde_, c'est fini._

« Je peux pas continuer cette discussion sobre.

– La sobriété n'est en effet pas notre fort. Qu'as-tu en réserve, colonel Moran ? Coup de sang, un beau rouge ? Un crû ? De l'eau de vie, un tort-boyau ?

– Du cognac. Y'a pas plus humain. Ça va nous préparer au pire, je t'assure.

– Je ne te savais pas amoureux des produits français.

– J'ai simplement tenté de m'intéresser à ce qui te faisait plaisir. »

L'attention, stupide, a quelque chose de profondément rassurant. Jim se relaxe et laisse tomber le jeu. Il est tout nu, face à un homme qui le contrôle comme il se contrôle, et là quelque chose de magique se produit : il se voit, le temps d'un clignement d'œil, vieillir à ses côtés.

**5**

* * *

J'ai failli chialer à cette dernière phrase. Je déconne pas, le quotidien sobre c'est pas de la tarte. Ce soir, si je suis pas bourrée, j'aurais raté le mois, qui sait, l'année ! Je vous aime, mes tendres, d'un amour sans borne, et si vous m'aimez aussi, dites-le avec des couleurs.


	9. No cloud 9

**Notes** : Okay alors l'explication (à prendre ou à laisser hein) de ce chapitre c'est que mon bouquin favori (un de mes favoris mais surtout celui que j'ai en tête quand j'écris) _Rant_ est dans son entier une biographie orale. Or, comme je suis plus douée en dialogues, je voulais essayer la forme (plus que le traitement) et vous offrir LE moment le plus intime possible. Sans geste, sans pièce, sans atmosphère. C'est à peine un dialogue. Ce sont des personnes au bord, aux ras, là tout collés à la mort. Les frissons doivent se sentir dans la voix. Dans un chapitre, c'est fini (ou deux je sais pas encore).

Merci infiniment de me lire. Je vous adore comme si je vous connaissais.

* * *

**Couillon va**

Jim : Je m'attendais pas à me confronter un jour à une idée, à une action en cours qui saurait me faire reculer. Je renoncerais pour rien au monde à ce qui va se passer là : c'est un moment historique que j'offre au monde, c'est le point d'honneur qui signera mes amitiés avec le seul génie qui ait su m'exciter. J'ai pas vécu pour le mal ou le plaisir dans la douleur des autres, c'est plutôt un choix de carrière. Non, si j'ai vécu, c'est pour être surpris. Sherlock a été une bonne chose dans ma vie. Après, est-ce que j'aurais dû tout miser sur lui ? Je peux pas admettre qu'il puisse me dépasser mais j'en suis convaincu jusqu'au fond des couilles. Et même si j'en ressors vainqueur, je serai plus grand chose de l'homme que je suis.

Seb : Ce qui me fait chier, c'est qu'on me voit comme le toutou de Jim. On me voit lui graisser la patte et brosser le poil, on me voit suivre toutes ses directives, me taire et pointer. On me voit invincible dans ce que je fais, le meilleur tireur du pays. Qui sait, c'est peut-être vrai ? Mais je suis pas son chien. C'était pas ça la règle au début.

Jim : Le dernier jeu était parfait. Est parfait. Fini, complet. Ce que personne n'aurait su faire. J'ai été couronné, traîné à la cour, j'ai bu un thé chez mon ennemi et j'ai tagué ma ville de mes adages. Je suis le roi Moriarty en beau monarque. Je ne suis pas resté en vie pour dominer, j'ai vécu- je vis pour surprendre. Pour m'inverser, créer des incohérences et défier tout ce qui définit le pouvoir. Je suis le pouvoir.

Seb : Il m'a pas engagé direct pour que je sois son bras droit, je reconnais. Mais j'étais pas un larbin et on n'était pas proche. Il m'a engagé en tant que soldat, il m'a rendu le seul titre qui me vaille. Je suis pas un mercenaire ou un garçon de joie : je suis qu'un putain de soldat. Avec le terme, ça permet de garder des émotions et de s'en remettre à une force supérieure. Après, avec le temps, Jim m'a appris à prendre des décisions.

Jim : Ce qui me chagrine, c'est la bonté de Sherlock. C'est la seule chose qui saurait vraiment me faire sauter le pas. Elle pourrait le perdre, et tant mieux ! Mais si je le sous-estime ? Si je me perds dans le personnage, si je m'exalte ? Sébastien devra nettoyer le calvaire derrière. Je préférais quitter sa vie sans souvenir. Un cadavre pèse, un exilé non. On déteste les exilés, on les oublie. Les morts, on les porte sur le dos comme des manteaux. Je sais ce que je dis : j'ai l'équivalent de l'Europe en manteaux de morts. Seb ne s'y ferait pas.

Seb : Si je vais rien faire pour l'arrêter, c'est parce que je suis avant toute chose son homme de main.

Jim : Je suis l'important. Pas seulement parce qu'il m'aime, oh il m'aime bien c'est vrai et je lui accorde mes affections aussi, mais globalement je ne suis pas une figure qui s'oubliera. Sherlock au chapeau est reconnu pour ses bienfaits, je suis craint, murmuré et prié pour mes désastres. Bon comme mal, quand on tape assez fort, qu'on éblouit ! Personne ne vous oublie facilement. Après, pour Seb...

Seb : Après, je suis de moins en moins sûr de ce que je vais devenir. Je sais me gérer quand il me regarde mais s'il se casse, s'il se plombe... Je pourrais faire à peu près la même chose. Ça veut pas dire que je suis son chien, putain. Ça veut dire que je perds quelqu'un qui compte et qu'un soldat, même performant comme un G.I. Joe, ça peut se griller la cervelle si l'envie lui prend.

Jim : C'est con. Je suis con de dire ça, de parler encore de ce que j'ai passé une nuit à ressasser. Je sais ce qui va arriver et pourquoi. Connaître le futur est merdique. Non, en vrai, je serais capable de faire des efforts pour rester avec Seb. Si j'en ressors vivant, je serais prêt à lui offrir des enfants et des piscines si ça lui dit.

Seb : J'aime ma vie, j'aime ce sur quoi je bosse. Je reconnais que le dernier jeu m'a cassé le cul et que j'étais contre tout du long. Ça valait pas une mutinerie bien que pour la forme, j'aurais pu tenter. C'aurait pu me ramener Jim, avec un peu de veine ?

Jim : Je suis raide de Seb, je l'ai dure jusqu'au cœur pour lui.

Seb : Franchement, je supporte beaucoup d'images abominables. Je suis doué pour ça, je suis pas un sensible du sang, des plaies, des cadavres, des romances, des décès. Voilà, j'suis un pur anti-héro qui se retrouve ému de faits plus ordinaires. Le coût d'un café ou un parc abandonné, ça me parle ça. Pourtant, je saurais pas comment me tenir quand je verrai sa gueule de con trouée. Il se flinguera juste pour me faire jeter les armes.

Jim : J'ai déjà penser à m'en débarrasser, à le liquider. J'ai eu des coups de chaud qui lui ont fait frôler la mort. Mais il me rendait les coups à chaque fois, c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai fini par l'accepter. Que je voulais le voir plier ses deux genoux en me récitant des insultes.

Seb : C'est pas un connard pour ce qu'on croit. C'est un connard de me faire ressentir tout ça, en mode ultra intense, à quelques pauvres heures de se retirer. C'est un peu comme s'il avait voulu qu'on vive cette nuit comme les dizaines d'autres années qu'on aurait dû se prévoir. On aurait dû se mettre le monde entier dans la poche et même s'il m'aurait pas témoigné d'affection, au moins il m'aurait gardé. Là, je vois le rejet et je ne le comprends pas.

Jim : En gros, je suis le fou excessif ultra intelligent qui sait manipuler pour grimper en gloire. En gros on me dépeint comme ça. Le portrait est glorifiant, les journaux m'ont lancé des bouquets de fleurs à en rougir d'excès, mais qui je suis moi ? En vrai ?

Seb : Plutôt, je veux pas comprendre. Ça en vaut plus la peine. On a mis des mois à monter cette pièce. Un pas en arrière serait pire, mais on aurait pu au moins gagner. Le côté du bien me rend malade à toujours s'en sortir. Comme si le quotidien marchait comme ça. Les biens heureux, je les emmerde et les massacre pour me retirer mes joies à moi. Égoïstes de Baker Street ! Je ferai sauter votre baraque si y'en a pas un qui y reste demain !

Jim : Si je n'ai pas passé cette dernière nuit à peaufiner mon jeu et à tout recalculer, si je suis resté vissé dans un pieu à me définir vieux romantique bien ouvert, si j'ai supplié Seb de ne pas sauter, c'est que le vrai Jim, il est en lui. C'est lui qui le connaît par cœur. Je lui ai laissé la tâche de s'en souvenir pour moi. Pas capable de me gérer en tant que personne, il m'a vite pris en charge et s'est chargé de me déposséder du poids de se supporter soi-même. Une balle dans le crâne ne tuera que Moriarty.

Seb : Je voudrais pas que Jim m'en veuille mais je crois pas aux superstitions des esprits vengeurs. S'il se plombe, je pourrais être le chien qu'on voit en moi : je pourrais devenir enragé et commencer à mordre pour de vrai. C'est à peine si cette ville a vu mon vrai visage. C'est pas comme si je l'aimais.

Jim : On célébrera la mort du beau, du grand, du roi Moriarty. Celui qui est né James restera sauf dans la cervelle de Seb. Je resterai immortel après parce qu'il sera là à se battre comme un porc pour moi. Il sera sublime dans la perte et l'échec.

Seb : Jimmy, si, je l'aime. Depuis toujours, au début à sens unique. J'ai fini par comprendre ce qui le nourrissait. Je le comprends pas lui, je suis trop con pour ça, mais je le vis en entier. J'ai plus vécu dans lui que pour moi.

Jim : En réalité, si Seb n'existait pas pour moi, je pense que j'aurais liquider Holmes depuis des mois déjà.

Seb : C'est la fin du monde dans deux heures et personne ne le sait, dormant sur l'idée. L'insouciance les tuera tous.

Jim : Je ne mens pas, jamais. J'ai les défauts qu'on me donne mais les mensonges sont aux conservateurs. Si j'avais voulu épargner Seb, je ne lui aurais rien dit, je ne l'aurais pas jeté dans mon lit, dans un bain, par terre, partout : j'ai pas les mots qui définissent cette faiblesse. Dans le peu de temps qui reste, je peux juste admettre que peut-être, j'ai commis une erreur de jugement.

Seb : Sans personne pour me donner des ordres, je ne vais pas devenir grand chose. Jim sait comment je fonctionne. Jim. Jim est l'important. Jim est le bout d'une route qui aurait dû me mener au-delà des étoiles. Je suis pas poète, je suis pas amoureux. Sans Jim, je vais vivre pour mourir.

Jim : Je me demande sans cesse s'il finira par se marier. S'il fonde une famille, ce sera pour le meilleur ? Je préférais qu'il vive dans le malheur, qu'il retourne en dépression ou à la guerre plutôt que de le céder à une autre. Je veux qu'il souffre de ma disparition jusqu'à la fin. Je ne le laisse pas tomber. Ce que je fais, c'est pour lui.


	10. MUERTE

**Notes **: Ça y est. C'est la fin. Je sais pas si cette histoire m'a aidé à combattre la dépression ou si elle m'a foutue le cafard. Rester seule depuis un mois, je peux vous accorder que je dépéris. Fuck you, mom, parce que ça soulage de le formuler par fois. Enfin, les malheurs nous renforcent. Nous sommes tous des Sébastien, les survivants des autres morts. OK je suis une émo non-assumée,_ piss off_.

* * *

**Celui qui est parti**

Vous connaissez ce genre d'état où vous vous retrouvez tellement affligés, tellement tristes, tellement laissés pour compte que vous n'avez plus aucun moyen de chialer ? Quand l'émotion est si puissante que la pleurer n'est pas possible. S'effondrer en larmes, maudire des trucs. Quand le drame est si béant que seul le silence permet de ne rien empirer.

Sébastien est fatigué de combattre. Il jette ses espoirs et sa patience par le carreau rond auquel il se laisse choir. Le matin est rose, d'un fuchsia violent. Le rose est une nuance qui le terrifie. Il y goûte les plaies quand le sang se tait, il y retrouve le reflet des chaires molles abandonnées, il y voit les brouillards des bombes à l'aurore et des gueules cassées. Le rose est la plus impitoyable des couleurs. Les filles le portent mieux que lui.

« Cette ville est folle, bourrée de gens qui s'en foutent de qui meurt. »

Il est crevé comme un pneu bien que son fusil soit posé sur son épaule.

Et voilà qu'avance la plus grande cause perdue de sa vie. Le moment où Jim réemprunte l'air de la pièce, ça y est, Seb devient tout mou guimauve en fondant de tristesse. Il est trop vanné pour sangloter mais avec ce parfum qui coule dans ses bronches, avec l'odeur mesquine qui remonte jusqu'à la zone plaisir de son cerveau, le dernier bout de lui se brise quelque part. Il n'est plus qu'un sac à merde, combattant pour une cause perdue.

Il ne veut pas qu'on le touche ou qu'on l'approche. L'acte a été signé, une heure entamée n'est pas bonne à prendre.

« Vas-y. » Affirme-t-il. _Tout ira bien pour moi_. Beaucoup ont vu des monuments s'abattre sans en faire un drame. Il subirait la perte, le deuil et l'après comme un chef. On lui a gentiment arraché toute volonté tout le long de la nuit alors à quoi bon ? Il n'ira pas combattre d'autre guerre ou d'autre homme.

Après ce coup-ci, il se retira et attendra. Mort, épuisé, laissé dans une fosse d'entre-deux qui ne sera ni tout à fait la fin ni tout à fait quelque chose à vivre. Tout perdra le goût, il ne verra rien entre les choses, les sons seront des sons : il ne connaîtra ni de bas ni de hauts. Qui ne bouge pas n'est pas en vie mais quoi ? Il ne dramatise pas.

Il est conscient d'être jeté à la benne. Deux bras l'enserrent pour lui témoigner du contraire mais l'action est fantôme, déjà absente.

Sébastien n'aime pas les disparus. Jim n'est plus grand chose à présent.

« Vas-t'en. » Qu'il dit. « Je garde tes arrières. »

Il n'aime pas les adieux.

James hoche la tête. Ses mains sont enfouies sous le T-shirt de Moran, son visage allongé dans le creux entre ses omoplates. Il ressent le squelette sous le costume de peau et de muscles, reconnaissant de pouvoir les ressentir un petit peu encore. Il ne s'en veut pas plus qu'il ne blâme Seb d'être anéanti. Cette situation est sûrement la meilleure pour eux.

Ils ont assez expérimenter le vif qui mord et la passion puérile pour rester pros dans le moment de gloire. Rincés de tout remord ou de non-dit, ils sont purifiés jusque dans l'humeur. Complètement ravagés. Deux beaux désastres de la vie humaine.

Jim adorait dire : _Nous sommes magnifiques_ mais Seb ne comprendrait pas.

Il est pris de frissons quand il fait se quitter leurs deux corps. Ce matin est un cadavre glacé, des effluves d'exécutés remontent des rues jusque sous leur toit. Ils partagent une des plus belles vues de Londres, en amoureux, pour se dire au revoir à jamais. Il ne pourrait y avoir plus cliché si ça n'avait pas été eux : au contraire, entre Jim et Seb, c'est une injure qu'on leur offre de derniers beaux instants. Ils ne se méritent plus, c'est fini, et Moriarty garde ses crises de grandeur pour plus tard.

Les anges sont levés et les démons se séparent.

« Vas-y. Si tu n'y es pas avant qu'il n'arrive, je pourrais pas non plus. »

Jim ballonne sa bouche avec la sienne pour lui dire _chut, bébé, chut, je peux pas entendre ça sans tout faire foirer_. Le baiser dure sans bouger, cristallisé dans l'horreur, et le manteau du grand boss se retourne dans une envolée de corbeaux quand il court pour sortir de leur chambre.

Il n'y aura pas de cris ou de mots doux.

Seb cible au viseur des pigeons buvant leur café au pas de la Tamise. James écoute un tube dans les écouteurs de son smartphone :_ Please s__tay with me baby, stay with me_. Les passants lui lancent des regards sans le reconnaître, les cabs le collent pour l'emmener où qu'il veuille mais il ne veut – peut – pas se presser à y aller. Le ciel est si rose bonbon qu'il en vomirait son rouge contre le goudron.

H moins vingt minutes. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Moran tilte, s'affole sur l'entrée et lâche dans un souffle _je le savais_. Mais personne n'est à sa porte, il n'y a que des pubs en va-et-viens et une bouteille de lait. C'est une blague ? Il pensait que c'était... _ça,_ l'amour.

_I can't go_, chantonne Jim sur le ras des trottoirs._ I gave you so much and in return, I found happiness. Baby, what did I do ?_

Quand il sera si grisé qu'il se plombera, il chantonnera encore : _I can't believe you're leaving me !_

**(o)**

Une heure s'est traînée paresseusement sans qu'on le tienne au courant de rien. Il n'est pas au point de rendez-vous, n'a pas encore John Watson sous son canon. Moran attend dans son bel appart qu'on lui dise ce que le bon Dieu a voulu pour eux. Il joue quelques tempos sur les boiseries bobo de la cheminée, écrit des trucs, comme des bribes des derniers mots du patron, travaillant un brouillon de début de biographie. Il a noté : « il n'aimait rien comme il aimait tuer des gens et filmer du porno. »

Son oreillette à l'oreille le travaille un peu mais il préfère ça à ne pas pouvoir répondre à son portable à temps ou prendre le risque de n'avoir qu'un moyen de communication.

Son esprit fait des allez-retours entre ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il sent venir. L'attente est étrangement rapide, si petite mise à bout d'une nuit entière de vie en couple. Il pourrait attendre deux mille ans sans les voir passer si on pouvait lui annoncer ce qu'il désire vraiment.

On le sonne sur sa ligne perso. Dans un geste empressé, il n'a pas le temps de dire allô que la nouvelle tombe :

« Moriarty est mort. » Déclare une voix, anonyme et tragique.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
